


遐想

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [13]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty
Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916605





	遐想

“……美人儿在家里赤身来去。”事实上Moriarty并不常读有关幻想一类的书，充满殖民地气息的更不多见。但是上校讲起这些描写时眉飞色舞。“她不明白为什么要穿衣服，但是Ursula惊恐万分，认为她的美貌会带来灾难，最后美人儿用麻袋做了件挂在身上，把一头海浪般的金发剃得精光。”

教授看了眼上校的短发和工人式的西装。“我记得你说过衣服的用途只是为了让你自己上街不会惹得人们尖叫。”

“我也不介意做个光屁股枪手。‘女士，您看见那个连环杀人犯了吗？哦，是的，他有个很大的——’ ”  
“好了——”  
“男子气概。”Moran在最后一刻改变了语气，模仿教授平日使用的委婉用词，如愿以偿得到后者意味深长的一个眼神。

“或许我们现在该来看看。脱掉外衣。”Moriarty每次都喜欢欣赏Moran在这个命令之后的脸红。他不是真的因为性耻感或者道德束缚而觉得受到侮辱。恰恰相反，期待，还有激动。上校曾经在情爱的余韵对他描述，简单的抚摸或者语句像是电流穿过一整条脊柱。狗在受到主人抚摸头部皮毛时会产生相同的效果，Moriarty在黑暗中轻轻吻着枪手的脸颊。

Sebastian Moran身材纤细，虽然不是女性的柔若无骨，但是体现出一种健美的时候视觉享受。雕塑，或者运动员式的，Moriarty在斟酌词句。走到身后时，年长的学者以指节刮过前军官的脊椎。极少的文案工作让他的腰板还很挺直，没有发生微小形变。

当教授冷不防将女士腰封套好勒紧，以年轻拳击时具备的速度与技巧，站着的精瘦的人倒吸一口凉气。“您可以先说一下，嘶！”他努力试着调整呼吸，只觉得脸或许都要发紫，急切找到扶手或者床栏稳住身体重心。

Moran在心里辱骂发明腰封和追求这种审美的人。病态，他简直要破口大骂，但稍稍一吸气又觉得痛苦万分。他很少这样呼吸得又急又浅，想着就算一会儿昏厥过去也毫不稀奇，偏偏教授还在邀请他坐下喝茶。


End file.
